Let's run away Just for a day
by ApenasUmaFicwriter
Summary: A vida de Bella era perfeita, filhos lindos e um marido mais lindo ainda. Passado alguns anos o relacionamento de Bella e Edward não era mais o mesmo, Edward havia se tornado um Workaholic. A frieza da cama não poderia ser aquecida mais pelo cobertor e Bella já sabia onde isso iria dar...
1. Capitulo 1

_O que você precisa pra ser feliz? Dinheiro? Fama? Ambos? Vocês eu não sei, mas a mim apenas meu marido, meus filhos e minha casinha na calma e pacata Forks e alguns poucos amigos basta._

Meus filhos Jordan e Nicholas de 7 anos, gêmeos idênticos, são totalmente atenciosos, carinhosos e são a cara do pai. Olhos verdes, cabelos revoltos castanhos claros - única herança minha - sorrisos de derreter qualquer coração congelado. Eles conseguem arrancar qualquer coisa de mim, quando seus grandes olhos de cor esmeralda se abrem, e seus lábios se juntam em um biquinho que me da vontade de morde-los e esmaga-los até que meu ataque de fofura passe. Edward - meu marido - tem, ou melhor, tinha esse mesmo efeito sobre mim. Conseguia desde beijos roubados na varanda da antiga casa de meu pai, como também, depois de alguma briga me fazer sorrir e esquecer tudo que se passou em apenas um sorriso. Edward e eu nos conhecemos em uma viagem para Paris, que ganhei de aniversário de Charlie, era meu sonho conhecer aquela cidade. Nós acabamos ficando hospedados no mesmo hotel e acreditem se quiser, nossos quartos eram um de frente para o outro. Todas as manhas nós nos encontrávamos no corredor e descíamos para tomar o café da manha para seguir com os pontos turísticos da cidade. Edward e eu nos aproximamos cada dia mais e foi no penúltimo dia em Paris que toda a magia aconteceu. Edward - até aquele dia - nunca havia dado algum sinal de que queria algo comigo e muito menos eu, por ser tão tímida. Estávamos visitando a Torre Eiffel quando Edward repentinamente agarrou minha mão e nos separou do grupo que estávamos...

\- Flash Back -

\- Edward! Por Deus! O que você está fazendo ? - Disse entre risos para Edward. - Nós vamos nos perder!  
\- Relaxa Bella. Eu estou cansado de ouvir a voz do nosso guia turístico babão. Você percebeu que ele só fica de olho em você ? - Paramos de andar. Estávamos ainda na Torre Eiffel, mas num lugar mais vazio. - Ainda mais quando você faz perguntas, só falta ele abrir a boca e nos afogar com sua baba nojenta.  
\- Ah... Edward. Não tem nada a ver... Ele só estava prest... - Fui interrompida quando Edward segurou em minha cintura, me deixando bem perto de seu corpo.  
\- Bella... - Edward disse deslizando suas mãos até minhas costas, me prendendo em seus braços. - Eu acho que demorei demais pra te ter tão perto de mim assim. Desde o momento em que te vi na porta do hotel... Eu... - Edward suspirou inclinando sua cabeça em direção a minha e roçou seu nariz no meu. E não demorou muito pra nossos lábios se encontrarem num beijo cheio de vontade e carinho. Minhas mãos foram diretamente para seus cabelos, entrelaçando ali e acariciando seu couro cabeludo com minhas unhas. De longe esse foi o melhor beijo que eu já levei em todo meus 19 anos. E foi ali que nós vimos que nada podia nos separar...

\- Flash Back Off -

"_Nada podia nos separar_".

Nós já estávamos nos separando, mal nos víamos durante o dia e a noite eu passava tempo com os gêmeos enquanto Edward ficava enfornado naquele maldito escritório. Todas as noite eu ia até lá e perguntava se ele queria alguma coisa. Um café, um chá, uma conversa, _um_ _beijo, um abraço, um cafuné_... Mas tudo que eu recebia era um " _Não se preocupe, coloque as crianças para dormir e me espere que logo estarei no quarto_". E era exatamente isso que eu fazia, saia do escritório, levava as crianças para o quarto, dava banho, mimos e carinhos até que os dois entrarem em um profundo e calmo sono. Depois disso eu vou para meu quarto, me banho e me deito na cama a espera de meu marido - _que mais me parece um estranho agora_ \- para poder dormir, mas isso nunca acontece eu sempre caio no sono depois de 1 hora esperando Edward e sempre acordo com ele deitando na cama exatamente as 3:45 da madrugada. No começo eu perguntava o por que de tão tarde, mas depois de alguns meses você apenas desiste, fecha os olhos e dorme novamente. Tem sido isso durante exatamente 11 meses e 23 dias.  
Sabe a famosa frase "_Nada é para sempre_"? Essa é a pura verdade. Nada é para sempre, Edward não é mais aquele homem carinhoso e romântico de Paris. E eu também não sou aquela ingenua e timida Bella de anos atras. Depois que Edward tomou como presidencia a empresa de seu falecido pai Carlisle em Nova Iorque nossa vida mudou completamente. Edward trabalhava em casa e algumas vezes no mes ele viajava para a empresa, para checar se estava tudo certo. E isso era um martírio para mim, pois essas vezes que viajava duravam duas semanas.  
Sempre que Edward ligava avisando que viria para casa, eu colocava minha melhor roupa e lingerie ia até o aeroporto para busca-lo, chegávamos em casa, jantávamos, e no final nos sempre acabamos na cama, fazendo sexo, e assim que nossa noite terminava, cada um virava para seu lado para dormir, no começo eu também tentava conversar ou me aconchegar em Edward, mas sempre que eu tentava ele já estava dormindo... Ou fingia. Será que eu era tão ruim assim ?  
Não vou culpar apenas Edward, eu também sou culpada por nosso relacionamento ter esfriado. Mas não posso dizer que não insisti, eu sempre tentei me aproximar de Edward, mas nada dava certo, então apenas deixei de lado e "aceitei" viver assim como dois estranhos.

**.-~-.-~-.~-.-~.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Hoje o dia amanheceu ensolarado em Forks e isso era muito raro, pois em Forks só chovia ou ficava nublado. Me sentei na cama e olhei para a janela, o dia estava estranhamente lindo e isso me fez sorrir. Edward estava no banheiro para se preparar para mais um dia de trabalho, respirei fundo e me levantei da cama. Passei pelo quarto dos garotos e bati na porta e logo em seguida entrei.

\- Vamos acordar? - Sussurrei no ouvido de Nicholas e rocei nossos narizes, dando um beijinho de esquimó.

\- Sem preguiça, hoje o dia está lindo! - Disse para Jordan, fazendo o mesmo beijinho de esquimó.

Os dois fizeram muxoxo e viraram para o lado contrario, de costas para mim. Eu ri para mim mesma lembrando de como Edward também fazia isso para levantar cedo. Tomei uma grande quantidade de ar e peguei Jordan pelo quadril e o joguei na cama de Nicholas e os ataquei com beijos e cócegas.

\- Vocês me deixaram sem escolha! - Era tão gostoso ouvir aquelas risadas de manha. Isso enchia meu peito com amor, eu me sentia especial com eles, e acima de tudo amada.

-Okay mamãe, você venceu! - Nicholas disse entre gargalhadas altas.

\- Sim mamãe, já estamos bem acordados! - Jordan ria histericamente e isso fez com que eu caísse na gargalhando junto deles.

\- Ufa! Eu pensei que teria que acordar vocês com um balde de água bem gelada! - Sorri e me sentei na cama, me encostando na parede. Logo dois garotinhos manhosos subiram em meu colo me dando um abraço apertado e um bom dia bem caloroso.

\- Bom dia, mamãe! - Disseram juntos.

\- Bom dia meus amores. - Fechei meus olhos aproveitando mais do abraço quentinho dos meus filhos. - Eu amo tanto vocês. - Disse abrindo meus olhos me assustando quando percebi que Edward estava na porta nos olhando. Eu senti uma imensa vontade de perguntar se Edward queria se juntar a nós, mas, antes mesmo de abrir minha boca, Edward se pronunciou.

\- Vamos descer para tomar café. - E saiu sem dizer nem um bom dia. Suspirei e me levantei da cama com minhas duas crias, uma de cada lado de meu quadril.

\- Meu Deus! Quando que vocês engordaram tanto assim? Será que conseguiremos descer as escadas assim? Ou vamos descer rolando, igual a um tronco lançado do topo da montanha?

\- Oh não! - Jordan disse no seu tom mais dramático. - Vamos destruir todas as casas do começo da montanha!

\- Chamem os bombeiros! - Gritou Nicholas. - Nós vamos rolar! - Não pude deixar de rir, esses dois tinham uma imaginação e tanto.

Descemos as escadas correndo, os dois gargalhavam com suas mãos para cima, se divertindo com o balanço brusco que eu dava ao descer as escadas. Chegamos em baixo em menos de 4 segundos e eu estava morrendo.

\- Vamos de novo mamãe! - Disseram.

\- Só se vocês quiserem que sua mãe não ande nunca mais. - Os coloquei no chão e ambos correram para sala me ignorando, ligando a TV no Nick Jr, para assistir Dora, a aventureira. Me dirigi a cozinha, onde Edward estava sentando lendo seu jornal com uma xícara de café puro ao seu lado.

\- Bom dia, Edward. - Disse um pouco sem jeito. - Se eu soubesse que você já estaria acordado eu teria feito café pra você.

\- Não se preocupe. - Tomou um gole do seu café e fez cara feia. - Eu fiz na cafeteira e está horrível. - Eu me segurei para não rir, Edward nunca saberia quanto de café por. Passei por Edward pegando a xícara de cafe e jogando na pia.

\- Por isso mesmo. Eu teria feito pra você. - Coloquei pó de café e água na cafeteira e a liguei. - Sempre faço.

\- Eu sei. - Pronto, Edward abriu seu jornal e nenhuma palavra foi dita no café da manha. A não ser por Jordan e Nicholas brigando pelo brinde que veio na caixa de cereal.

**.-~-.-~-.~-.-~.**

Edward levou as crianças para a escola e eu voltei para casa, me joguei no sofá e fitei o teto. Eu estava de férias e faltava duas semanas para voltar ao trabalho e não saímos uma vez se quer, nem ao parque para ver o circo que estava na cidade. Eu estava entediada, minhas manhãs de férias sempre foram as mesmas. Acordar, fazer café, trocar as crianças, limpar a casa, ir ao mercado... Todos os dias iguais e aquilo estava me cansando. Me sentei assustada quando meu celular tocou e corri para atende-lo.

\- Alou?

\- Bella? - Disse uma voz conhecida e aquilo me animou.

\- Meu Deus! Alice! Você está viva? - Me joguei no sofá novamente sorrindo ao ouvir minha amiga e cunhada.

\- Ah Bella, você sabe que a profissão que escolhi iria ser bem tensa, ser comissária de bordo não é facil. Você não tem noção da falta que eu sinto de vocês! E meus sobrinhos? Devem estar na faculdade já. Você já deve ser vovó também. - Disse Alice gargalhando.

\- Bate na madeira garota! Meus filhos são uns bebês ainda. Nada de netos por enquanto. Mas me diz, está de férias?

\- Quem me dera, amiga. Eu estou de folga, hoje e amanha e queria poder ver você, Edward e as crianças... Falando em Edward, como que ele está?

\- Ele está bem. - A tristeza em minha voz era evidente e com certeza Alice não iria deixar passar.

\- Não, não... O que houve Bella ? Sinto que você não está bem.

\- Alice, vem aqui em casa? - Pedi com uma voz embargada, me segurando para não chorar. - Por favor...

\- Claro Bella, você acha que eu ia negar um pedido seu ? Logo estarei ai.

\- Obrigada Alice.

\- Sem problemas, amigas são para isso. Vou desligar, ok? Beijos.

Desliguei o celular e logo enviei uma mensagem para Edward.

\- " **Alice está aqui em Forks e está vindo aqui. Você não quer se juntar a nós?**  
**Bella**."

Logo Edward respondeu.

\- **" Não, eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver aqui na cidade. Posso demorar.**  
**Edward.**"

Eu já sabia a resposta, mas não custa nada tentar... Edward me evitando desse jeito estava acabando comigo. Eu não sabia até quando meu coração iria aguentar.

Quase uma hora e meia depois Alice bateu em minha porta e eu corri com o coração batendo freneticamente em meu peito e abracei minha amiga com todas minhas forças e eu fui calorosamente retribuída. Meu peito se encheu de alegria, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de mágoa e tristeza e não me aguentei e chorei. Alice como boa amiga não disse nada até que meu ataque passasse e eu me acalmasse, tomando um copo de água enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por meu rosto.

-Você está melhor ? - Perguntou Alice acariciando meus cabelos. - Podemos conversar agora ? - Eu assenti e Alice me puxou para seu colo deitando minha cabeça em suas pernas.

\- Ali... Eu não sei onde erramos. - Comecei. - De alguns anos para cá Edward ficou frio, ele só se importa com o trabalho, não brinca com as crianças, não se junta para jantar conosco. Ele não... Liga mais para nada. Ele só fica dentro daquele maldito escritório, com aquele computador ligado, escrevendo, escrevendo e escrevendo a noite e ultimamente a madrugada toda. Eu não sei mais o que é ser mulher, eu sou apenas a que faz o café da manha, arruma sua roupa, serve almoço e janta e cuida das crianças. Eu me sinto como se eu fosse a empregada da casa e babá das crianças. Não me lembro a ultima vez que... Senti o toque de Edward, seu abraço, seu perfume em minha roupa... Nada Alice, nada! Semana passada eu cortei meus cabelos, passei na manicure e Edward não percebeu, não me disse nada. Eu cheguei a pensar se Edward teria outra... Mas ele passa a maior parte do tempo aqui. Será que eu não sou mais atraente? Eu sei que ganhei alguns quilinhos depois que tive as crianças, mas chegou ao ponto de deixar de ser atraente? Desculpa estar falando tudo isso pra você, mas eu preciso desabafar e você é a única amiga que tenho e que eu confio minha vida. - Não havia percebido mas estava chorando novamente e Alice ouviu cada palavra sem deixar de me confortar, me fazendo carinho.

\- Já disse Bella, eu sou sua amiga e estou aqui para isso. - Sorri tristemente e me virei de barriga para cima, olhando Alice.

\- Sabe, eu pensei na hipótese de pedir divórcio. Assim Edward se livraria de mim e viveria a sua vida. Por que acho que eu atrapalho ele.. Eu...

\- Não diga besteira Bella! Sei que Edward ainda te ama.

\- Haha! Sim, amor...

\- É sério Bella, meu irmão é um cabeça dura e idiota mas, ele te ama sim.

\- Se ele me ama, porque não demonstra mais? Por que não diz? - Alice deu ombros, balançando a cabeça e sorriu triste. - Nem você sabe...

**.-~-.-~-.~-.-~.**

* * *

**Oi Gentyyy!**

**Espero que gostem da minha bebê! Vou postar sempre que tiver capitulo pronto e eles estão um pouco curtos, vou tentar aumentar mais no ****próximo**

**Queria agradecer a Jtravs pelo primeiro comentário!  
**

**Até a próxima! 3**


	3. Capitulo 3

Depois de passar a tarde com Alice eu me sentir bem melhor, ela sabia como me animar e me fazer rir e por algumas horas minha tristeza foi embora. Já passava das 20hrs e Edward ainda não havia chego, o almoço estava servido e as crianças estavam me contando animadamente o que fizeram na escolinha e dos amiguinhos novos que entraram.

\- Sim mamãe, a Senhora Elleonora nos ensinou a plantar um feijão no algodão. No algodão! - Jordan disse desacreditado. - Como que pode nascer um feijão do algodão?

\- É a natureza, Jordan. Ela faz maravilhas! - Sorri observando meus filhotes com seus potinhos de algodão com feijão. E assim que olhei no relógio já marcava 20hrs e 30min, Edward apareceu, tirou seu casaco e a mochila colocou em cima do sofá. Jordan e Nicholas correram em direção do pai que os recebeu com um sorriso e um abraço.

\- Desculpe a demora, levei mais tempo do que pensei. - Eu assenti enquanto colocava comida em nossos pratos.

\- Não tem problema, só estavamos esperando você chegar. - Eu sorri, mas não chegou ao meus olhos. Começamos a comer no minuto seguinte, recebi alguns elogios de Nicholas e outros de Jordan, pois eu fiz o que eles mais adoram, Lasanha com batata frita e arroz. Esperava que Edward dissesse algo, mas nada foi dito. Mais alguns minutos em silencio e Edward se pronunciou.

\- Amanha nós vamos viajar, temos uma festa da empresa para ir. - Jogou na mesa, ele não esboçou nem uma expressão, disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

\- Mas Edward, não podemos ir assim! E as crianças ? - Eu disse colocando os talheres no meio do prato.

\- Eu falei com Rosálie pela tarde, ela disse que não seria encomodo passar o final de semana com seus afilhados. - Rosalie sempre fora melhor amiga de Edward, desde quando nos conhecemos em paris, eu cheguei a pensar que eles tivessem algo, mas era tudo coisa da minha cabeça. Semanas depois descobri que Rosálie era homossexual e namorava Victória, uma ruiva sensacional de olhos azuis e sorriso perverso que chega a dar calafrios.

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas Está muito em cima da hora. Como que você chega dizendo que vamos viajar amanha? Você deveria ter conversado comigo antes. - Eu disse um pouco indignada.

\- Sim eu sei, mas acabei me esquecendo. - Disse um tanto quanto sem graça, mas isso passou despercebido por mim, pois eu estava começando a ficar furiosa. - Você não pode negar, as passagens já está compradas e nossos vistos atualizados. Faça sua mala, coloque roupas de frio, pois onde vamos está congelando. Não se preocupe com as roupas das crianças, Rosie vai passar aqui antes de partimos pela madrugada. - E sem mais nada virou de costas e subiu as escadas indo em direção ao nosso quarto. Eu não conseguia entender qual era o problema de Edward, eu chegava a ter dores de cabeça tentando entende-lo.

\- Eu gosto da madrinha. - Disse Jordan me tirando dos meus pensamentos. - E da tia Vic também, elas são engraçadas. E faz tempo que não saimos com elas.- Nicholas assentiu terminando de beber seu suco.

\- Crianças, por favor, retirem seus pratos da mesa e vão para seus quartos. Preciso conversar com seu pai. - Me levantei e marchei em direção ao nosso quarto.

Chegando lá, Edward estava concentrado arrumando suas malas e ele pareceu mal me perceber ali. Fechei a porta atras de mim e me encostei na parede e suspirei.

\- Edward, o que está acontecendo?

\- Nada. Por que a pergunta? - DIsse sem se virar para trás.

\- Erdward... Eu não sei qual é o seu problema! - Eu me exaltei. - Não sei qual é a sua dificuldade em conversar comigo, me deixar ciente um ou dois dias antes?

\- Edward não disse nada, apenas continuou de costas para mim. Isso era uma ótima resposta para mim.  
Sai do quarto e fui em direção a sala e me sentei no sofá e fechei meus olhos por alguns instantes... Instantes que durou algumas horinhas, pois acordei com o barulho da campainha. Era Rosálie e Victória. Droga! Me levantei do sofá e abri a porta.

\- Hey, boa noite Bella! - Rosálie e Victória disseram juntas e eu acabei sorrindo.

\- Boa noite... ou bom dia, não sei que horas são agora. - Abri espaço para que as garotas entrassem e logo fechei a porta. - Desculpe por ter tirado vocês do conforto de suas casa pra vim até aqui na madrugada...

\- Ah Bella! São meus afilhados, não é nada de mais ter vindo aqui.- Rosálie sorriu me olhando.

\- É que Edward disse hoje dessa viagem e ficou tão em cima da hora pra vocês buscarem as crianças...

\- Bem, Edward nos avisou semana passada dessa viagem. - Disse Victória e Rosálie lhe deu um olhar de "Cale a sua boca" que foi captado tarde demais por Victória.

\- Como assim? - Perguntei arqueando minha sobrancelha

\- Não é nada Bella, Vick está com um pouco de sono, por isso fica dizendo coisas. Esqueça.

\- Certo... - Disse não acreditando muito em Rosálie. - Vocês querem beber alguma coisa?

\- Bem, eu gostaria de um pouco de café. - Victória logo falou. Eu sabia o quão viciada em café Victória era.

\- Ok. Vão subindo então, os garotos estão dormindo e vocês sabem onde estão as roupas deles. Peguem o que for preciso. - Ambas assentiram e subiram.

Na cozinha, liguei a cafeteira e coloquei a água e o pó de cafe dentro e deixei a maquina fazer serviço. Me encostei na bancada e suspirei demoradamente cruzando meus braços sob minha barriga. Essa viagem repentina de Edward era muito estranha, eu nunca viajei com ele para nenhum lugar, ainda mais para uma festa. Edward nunca fora em nenhuma das festas da empresa, claro que eu já me ofereci para ir em algumas, mas ele sempre dizia "Não é tão importante essas festas, são chatas e eu estou muito cansado para ir em nenhuma delas". o Cheiro de café inundou toda a cozinha era sinal que estava pronto. Peguei uma xícara e coloquei o café para Victória e logo atrás de mim Edward estava encostado na soleira da porta. Nossos olhares se encontraram e ficamos conectados por alguns minutos, e eu senti... uma coisa que eu não sentia a um tempo, um frio na barriga, era bom e me fez ficar nostálgica por alguns segundos. Me lembrei de quando eramos mais novos, que nos conectávamos pelo olhar... Era tão bom...

\- Senti o cheiro lá do quarto. - Disse Edward me tirando do transe, me fazendo piscar algumas vezes. - FIquei com vontade. - Eu sorri e Edward me acompanhou sutilmente. Deixei a xícara de Victória na bancada e peguei uma outra para Edward e o servi.

\- Já arrumou suas coisas ? - Perguntou Edward dando um pequeno gole no café.

-Ah... Não. - O olhar de Edward se encontrou com o meu. - Vim fazer um pouco de café para Victória. Ela e Rosálie estão fazendo as malas dos pequenos.

\- Certo. Obrigado pelo café, Bella. - Eu sorri um tanto quanto sem graça. - Eu nunca vou aprender a usar essa maquina mesmo. - Edward se levantou levando sua xícara. - Eu vou para o escritório, mandar alguns e-mails. Partiremos as 6 da manha.  
E assim ele se foi.

Duas xícaras de café estavam em minhas mãos enquanto eu subia para o quarto dos meus gêmeos. Mas parei antes de entrar no quarto e apenas observei Rosálie e Victória abraçadas, Rosálie estava dobrando as roupas e Victória estava abraçando pela sua cintura. ELas riam baixinho para não acordar os gêmeos. Eu sentia de longe que por mais que elas estivessem juntas o mesmo tempo que eu e Edward, o amor delas nunca havia diminuído, apenas crescido cada dia mais. Eu acabei sorrindo e um aperto em meu peito surgiu. EU as invejava, queria que eu e Edward fossemos assim, completos novamente.

\- Ah, Bella. Desculpe, nós não vimos você ai. - Victoria disse soltando Rosálie. Eu entreguei o café para Victória e o outro para mim.

\- Não tem problemas... - Mordi meu lábio inferior baixando meu olhar para a xícara e em seguida olhei as duas novamente. - Vocês são... Tão perfeitas. - Ambas olharam para mim. - Quero dizer, vocês combinam, se completam. Como que vocês conseguem depois de tanto tempo juntas?

-Bom... - Victória começou, mas Rosálie a interrompeu, sabendo que Victória não era tão boa com palavras.

-Bella, desde quando nós nos conhecemos, sempre fomos sinceras uma com a outra. Sempr que algo encomodava nós conversavamos sobre. Nós nos respeitamos acima de tudo e sempre tentamos resolver as coisas sem se exaltar...

\- É tentamos mesmo. - Victória sorriu. - Mesmo quando essa ai tenta me tirar do sério, mas mesmo assim eu a amo e muito. - Rosálie encostou a cabeça no ombro de Victória e sussurrou um "Eu amo você" bem baixinho. Eu suspirei ao ver a cena e acabei sorrindo novamente. Um bolo se formou em minha garganta, me fazendo querer chorar. Tratei de engolir o choro, eu não queria me fazer de coitada para Rosalie e acabei pedindo desculpas por minha pergunta.

\- Bom, nós já arrumamos as coisas dos pequenos. Se você quiser acrecentar mais alguma coisa...

\- Não, tenho certeza que está tudo ai. - Coloquei minha xícara de café intocavel no criado mudo e me sentei na cama de Jordan e o acordei com um beijinho de esquimó. Jordan se expreguiçou enquanto eu partia para cama de Nicholas e fiz o mesmo.

\- O que houve, mamãe? - Nich disse com a voz sonolenta e eu o peguei no colo levando para a cama de seu irmão.

\- Vocês esqueceram? Tia Rosie e Tia Vick vieram buscar vocês. - Jordan levantou de sua cama e se aconchegou em meu colo juntamente de seu irmão e eu os abracei bem forte, beijando os cabelos de cada um.

\- Oh... Eu tinha... Esquecido. - Nich estava quase dormindo em meu colo.

-Eu imaginava. - Sorri sentindo a respiração calma dos dois, sinal que já estavam dormindo novamente.

\- Acho que vocês terão que pega-los no colo. - Rosálie e Victória vieram ao meu encontro e pegaram os gêmeos.

\- Sem problemas, sabemos o quanto eles são manhosos com sono. - As mochilas das crianças estavam no chão, então eu as peguei para levar até o carro de Victória. - Nós vamos indo então Bella. Não se preocupe, nos vamos cuidar desses pequeninos como se fosse nossos proprios filhos.

\- Eu confio em vocês.

**.-~-.-~-.~-.-~.**

* * *

**Nhaííí, mais um capítulo *-* Quero mandar um beijo pra Jtavs, NannaL e Minnemel pelos comentários.**

**Talvez posto mais um amanha **

**Beijooss sz**


	4. Capitulo 4

Depois de uma despedida cheia de beijos e abraços, Jordan e Nicholas foram para casa de Rosálie e eu e Edward iriamos sabe lá Deus onde. Eu estava um pouco nervosa com essa viagem, não pelo motivo de eu não saber onde vamos mas sim por ter que viajar ao lado de Edward. Eu não vou saber como agir ao seu lado, eu sei que sou sua mulher, mas, eu não sei como agir ao seu lado a muito tempo.

\- Eu vou dar uma passada no escritório novamente. Se você quiser descansar um pouco, fique a vontade. - Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e assenti sem encontrar seus olhos. - Ham... Qualquer coisa me chame. - Eu segurei minhas mãos e torci meus dedos assentindo novamente.

-Bem, eu vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. - Edward assentiu e entrou rápido no escritório.

Eu estava pensando seriamente em desistir dessa viagem, tanto que andei em direção ao seu escritório e coloquei minha mão na maçaneta, abri a porta devagar, com um pouco de medo. E o que eu vi me deixou curiosa, A luz estava apagada e eu só soube que Edward estava lá pela luz que saia da tela de seu notebook. Tinha um livro grande em suas mãos e ele estava foleando com calma e com uma atenção, que me deixou curiosa para saber o que ele estava vendo. Em algumas folhas ele sorria tão lindamente que eu também sorri. Ele fechou o livro e mexeu em seu computador e colocou os fones de ouvido e começou a assistir algo. Eu estava me mordendo de curiosidade, mas eu não o atrapalhei, pois sabia o quanto ele não gostava disso.

Fechei a porta com cuidado e caminhei até nosso quarto. Sua mala estava em cima da cama, já feita e a minha estava aberta vazia ao seu lado. Eu não me lembrava de ter pego ela, dei de ombros e comecei a por roupas de inverno, pois Edward disse que estaria frio lá. Calças, meia calças, sobretudos diversas roupas de frio. Eu não sabia quanto tempo ficaríamos lá, então coloquei uma quantidade boa de roupa. Abri minha gaveta de roupas intimas e fiquei observando ali, tantas lingeries ali, tantas que usei loucamente com Edward, agora estavam abandonadas. Não peguei nenhuma em especial. Fui até o banheiro e peguei algumas coisas para minha higiene pessoal e voltei para o quarto. Me assustei quando vi Edward sentado ao lado da minha mala dobrando algumas coisas que tinham ficado para fora e fechou o zíper da mesma.

\- Estou atrasada ? - Perguntei pegando minha pequena bolsa e coloquei as coisas que peguei no banheiro ali.

\- Não, só vim ver ... - Edward se levantou do sofá colocando algo em seu bolso que não deu muito para ver, mas era algo branco. - Se está tudo bem.

\- Oh. - Eu estranhei seu comportamento, mas não dei muita bola para isso. - Está tudo bem sim, so esava pegando algumas outras coisinhas. - Disse colocando colocando a bolsa em cima da mala.

\- Bom... - Olhou em seu relógio. - Jà que terminamos, era bom já irmos. Prefiro chegar com calma, fazer tudo sem pressa.

\- Certo... - Eu assenti e não disse mais nada. Peguei minha mala e a bolsa e Edward a sua e descemos as escadas, trancamos as portas e fomos em direção ao carro.

**.-~-.-~-.~-.-~.**

Já no aeroporto, nossas malas passaram pela esteira, por motivos de segurança e nós pelos detectores de metais. Nossos passaportes estavam ok e as passagens estavam em nossas mãos. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos então sentamos nas confortáveis poltronas e ficamos ali a espera.  
\- Vou pegar um cappuccino para mim. Você quer alguma coisa? - Edward se levantou e me perguntou

\- Eu iria gostar de um cappuccino sim. - Disse com um leve sorriso.

Meu celular vibrou logo quando Edward saiu, era uma mensagem de Alice.

**"Hey B! O que vc vai fazer hoje?" Alice.**

Puta merda! Com todo o stress da viagem de ultima hora, tinha esquecido de avisar Alice.

**" Edward disse que eu teria que ir a uma viagem com ele hoje. E eu não faço a menor ideia de onde estamos indo" Bella.**

**"Não tem problemas, amiga. Acho que vai ser uma boa você viajar, vai respirar ares diferentes. Vai ser uma coisa boa, você vai ver." Alice.**

**"Assim espero, Allie. Jordan e Nicholas estão com Rosálie, caso você queira visita-los" Bella.**

**" Pode deixar, eu farei uma pequena visita. E você e Edward estão melhor?" Alice.**

**"Não..." Bella.**

Eu não tinha muito o que dizer a Alice nesse assunto. Ela havia escutado tudo e mais um pouco em meu desabafo mais cedo.  
Coloquei meu celular no bolso quando Edward se aproximou com dois copo fumegantes de cappuccino do Star Bucks. Sorri em agradecimento e tomei um pequeno gole, fechando os olhos ao descobrir que era o meu favorito. Cappuccino com Marshmellow.

\- É o meu favorito. - Tomei mais um gole do meu néctar dos Deuses, me deliciando com o sabor

\- Eu sei... - Edward disse tão baixo que se eu não estivesse perto dele, não teria ouvido. Eu iria agradecer novamente quando uma voz anunciou o nosso voo.

_"Atenção passageiros do voo 8616, com destino a Paris. Queiram dirigir-se ao portão de embarque!"_

_Paris_?! Edward só poderia estar brincando comigo!

* * *

Olááá crianças *-* Capítulo curtinho né?

Edward vai levar Bella para Paris, é isso mesmo produção? Imagina como que a Bella tá agora :(((

E sim minha Rosie é homossexual u-u mas não vai ter nenhum lemon entre as duas. Tenho fics assim, estou pensando seriamente se posto ou não. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Espero que goste do meu pequeno capítulo. Queria mandar bejinhuuus para Minnemel, NannaL e JoshFans! sz

Ahh e outra coisa, postei uma One-Shot aqui "My perfect shy girl" Ela foi escrita para um amigo secreto de natal que tirei no face do ano retrasado ( acho ) Que foi entregue no carnaval kkkk Nós escolhemos uma musica e a amiga secreta teria que escrever uma one shot em cima da musica com o Shipper que você escolheu. E a garota que eu tirei queria uma musica do One direction que eu não me lembro o nome. Se quiserem dar uma passadinha lá aqui ta o link (( s/10484834/1/One-Shot-My-perfect-shy-girl ))

CHEEEEGA DE FALAR kkkkkk Volto ainda essa semana com "LRAJFAD"


	5. Capitulo 5

Depois que anunciaram nosso voô, Edward se levantou levando ambas as malas como se nada tivesse acontecido! Caminhei roboticamente logo atrás de Edward, entregamos nossas passagens para conferir, a atentende nos desejou um boa viagem e deu olhares demais para meu marido, mas pelo que percebi, Edward pareceu nem ligar. Assim que subimos as escadas eu pude ver que estavamos indo na primeira classe, e um nervosismo começou a se formar em mim, minhas mãos começaram a gelar e minha respiração saiu um pouco fora do ritmo. Edward percebeu meu estado assim que sentamos em nossas poltronas, eu na janela e Edward no corredor.

\- Você está bem, Bella? - Edward se virou para mim, realmente preocupado. Eu mantinha meu olhar num ponto fixo na poltrona da frente.

\- Não, aviões.. voar... - Com todo o stress da viagem repentina e de ficar longe dos meus filhos eu tinha esquecido completamente do meu medo de voar. Meu coração estava apertado e batendo freneticamente. - Droga!

Respirei fundo sentindo o medo tomar conta do meu corpo assim que as portas foram fechadas e o piloto começou a falar primeiro em inglês e depois francês. Por que eu aceitei vir nessa viagem mesmo? Ah! Pelo fato que lá no fundo do meu coração se acendeu uma esperança que meu marido ainda quer a minha companhia. Mas eu odeio voar com todas as minhas forças. Coloquei meu cinto com as mãos tremulas e sabia que Edward me olhava, eu nem precisava erguer os olhos para confirmar, afinal ele fizera isso tantas vezes quando éramos um casal normal. Observar todos os meu movimentos em silêncio. Minhas mãos ficaram úmidas no momento em que o avião começou a andar pela pista e mil coisas horríveis passavam pela minha cabeça. E se _caíssemos_? E se o avião for atingido por outro? Se as _turbinas pararem_? Se _despencarmos no meio do oceano_? Meu Deus! Eu tenho _dois filhos_ para criar!  
Esses pensamentos terríveis foram interrompidos quando senti um toque quente e conhecido em minha mão direita que agarrava o banco da aeronave. Ergui os olhos e vi que Edward pegou minha mão e massageava delicadamente os nós dos meus dedos que estavam brancos. Esse pequeno gesto fez uma corrente elétrica percorrer o meu corpo na mesma intensidade da primeira vez que ele me tocou e não era só isso. Meu coração bobo esmurrava em meu peito como se fosse sair para fora. Minhas mãos agora tremiam, mas não era pelo medo de voar e sim por ele estar me tocando.. Nós não vivíamos mais como marido e mulher, mas eu ainda o amava, eu ainda sentia em meu peito aquele sentimento sufocante e o pior de tudo é que eu não podia fazer nada, afinal um casamento é constituído por duas pessoas e não por uma só e eu estava cansada de lutar sozinha. Edward segurou minha mão por toda a decolagem e vi uma centelha do homem por quem eu me apaixonei, mas cedo demais ele a soltou e desviou os olhos dos meus envergonhado como se tivesse pagado a mão de uma estranha em um voo qualquer.

_Ah Isabella como você é idiota em achar que ele ficaria tocando-a._

Penso amargamente e olho pela janela. Como a viagem seria longa tentei ocupar meu tempo da melhor forma lendo, vendo filmes, ouvindo música e até conversei com Edward sobre os meninos.  
Mas em algum momento adormeci e quando despertei estava com minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e minha primeira reação era me afastar na hora, mas ele estava fazendo uma coisa que me deixou muito, muito confusa mesmo. Ele havia me envolvido em um abraço e seus dedos deslizavam pelo meu braço nu ininterruptamente fazendo minha pele se arrepiar e com a mão livre enrolava uma mexa do meu cabelo. Esses eram gestos que ele fazia quando namorávamos e nos primeiros anos de casamento, perdi a conta de quantas vezes estávamos no sofá vendo algum filme e ele começava com esses toques sutis antes de deixar claro suas verdadeiras intenções e óbvio que eu sabia quais eram. Então não demorava muito para eu estar gemendo baixinho seu nome e ele sobre meu corpo me fazendo dele e sussurrando que me amava. Não abri o olhos e esperei por seus próximos movimento e me surpreendendo mais uma vez, Edward beijou meus cabelos demoradamente e respirou fundo como quisesse sentir meu cheiro. Meus olhos ardiam e senti uma enorme vontade de chorar. Por que ele estava fazendo _aquilo _comigo? Por que_ brincar_ assim com meu _coração_ já tão quebrado e machucado? Ele havia segurado minha mão, depois fingiu que nada aconteceu e agora esses carinhos.

Aonde ele quer chegar com isso?

Mas a grande masoquista que sou continuei ali em seu braços sentindo seus toques e carinhos. Eu já cogitei pedir o divorcio varias vezes, o problema é que eu não sabia se conseguiria seguir em frente. Edward sempre foi o amor da minha vid pai dos meus filhos mesmo que ele tenha se esquecido disso, mas eu não me esqueci.  
Fiquei em seus braços até anunciarem nossa escala em Portugal, então tive que me levantar. Fiz um teatrinho como estivesse acabado de acordar.

\- Desculpe. - Murmuro envergonhada.

\- Sem problemas! - Edward pigarreia. - Nosso próximo voo sai em uma hora, então da tempo de comer e ligar para Rose e saber se está tudo bem com os meninos. Fico surpresa quando termina de falar e não contenho um sorriso por ele lembrar dos nossos filhos. Me ajeito no banco e aperto meu cinto para a aterrissagem. Edward buscou minha mão mais uma vez e a segurou.

\- Você nunca vai perder esse seu medo de voar?

\- Acho que não...- Sinto a pressão quando o avião começa a perder altura e aperto os dedos dele. - Meu problema é a decolagem e a aterrisagem.

\- Lembro-me da primeira vez que viajamos juntos. - Ele dá um sorrisinho. - Pensei que você fosse louca.

\- O tempo estava horrível e tinha muita turbulência. - Defendo-me.

\- Como se o avião fosse cair. - Ele revira os olhos.

\- Poderia cair! - Arqueio a sobrancelha. - Essas coisas acontecem.

-Você é desastrada, mas não tão azarada em fazer um avião cair. - Ele zomba da minha cara e dou uma risadinha.

\- Muito engraçado, Edward.

Nem percebi que já tínhamos pousado e o melhor é que nem senti medo, pois Edward estava me distraindo e sua mão ainda segurava a minha como antes. Ele só a soltou quanto fomos descer e como Edward previu, deu tempo de comermos e ligar para Rose e Victoria para sabermos como nossos filhos estavam. Graças a Deus estava tudo bem e eles mal falaram conosco por que estavam entretidos demais com os brinquedos que as tias lhe deram. Estar em Paris era como levar um murro, pois essa cidade me trás tantas lembranças boas e distantes. Ali conheci Edward, o único homem que amei verdadeiramente e pai dos meus filhos. Hoje voltamos aqui como se fôssemos dois estranhos, dividíamos a mesma casa, a mesma cama, as refeições, mas não tínhamos mais a paixão e cumplicidade que compartilhávamos quando fomos embora da primeira vez. E o que mais doía em mim é que o mesmo sentimento que eu sentia por ele continuava do mesmo jeito.  
Muita coisa tinha mudado, mas isso não.

Quando chegamos ao hotel não me surpreendi com o luxo do lugar, afinal a ArtGlass não era pequena, havia filias em cada canto do pais. O dinheiro que a ArtGlass ganhava por semana era incontável. Quem diria que trabalhar com arte feita em vidros e cristal daria tanto dinheiro? O hall era todo em mármore branco e um enorme lustre de cristal pendia no teto de gesso, alguns sofás vermelhos no canto do enorme salão continha algumas pessoas elegantes com seus cachorrinhos atira colo, ostentando suas joias. Enquanto observava tudo Edward nos registrava e nossa bagagem era colocada em um carrinho dourado por um funcionário.

\- Merci beaucoup! C'est bon pour la fraternisation? - Edward disse para o funcionário.

\- Oh! Oui, monsieur. Tous ensemble pour sept heures. - O funcionário respondeu. Edward acenou com a cabeça enquanto fechava a porta.

Sempre achei sexy ele falar francês fluentemente e não deixei passar quando seus lábios se moviam daquela forma. Balanço minha cabeça afastando esses pensamentos e começo a prestar a atenção para o quarto com dois ambientes. Aquele lugar era maior que muitos apartamentos de classe média.

\- O jantar começa as sete. - Edward informa ao abrir as cortinas.

\- Droga! Eu preciso sair para procurar um vestido apropriado para a ocasião. - Digo levando minha mão a testa me amaldiçoando por ter esquecido disso.

\- Não será necessário, tomei a liberdade de comprar o seu vestido.- Edward diz envergonhado. - Está no closet.

\- Hm... Obrigada... - Entro mais no cômodo e digo colocando a cabeça para fora do cômodo. - Vou tomar um banho...

\- Tudo bem! Vou fazer algumas ligações.

_Meu Deus, será que viveríamos para sempre nesse clima?_

Depois de um banho demorado e relaxante mandei uma mensagem para Alice avisando que tínhamos chegado bem e liguei novamente para saber dos meninos. Rosálie havia me dito que as crianças encheram a casa de algodão com carocinho de feijão. Eu é claro, gargalhei alto ao ouvir. Edward ainda estava no telefone quando voltei ao quarto e minha curiosidade aumentou ao saber o que ele tinha comprado para mim, pois eu nem me lembrava quando foi a última vez que ele me dera algo por pura espontaneidade. Caminhei até o closet em passos hesitantes e encontrei duas caixas sobre uma bancada no meio do cômodo, abri a maior primeiro e arfei ao retirar a peça que continha ali. Um vestido vermelho longo com um enorme decote frontal e rendas na parte das costas. Era o vestido mais lindo que eu havia visto na vida. O coloquei em frente ao meu corpo e vi que o cumprimento estava perfeito devido ao sapato de saltos da mesma cor que estava na outra caixa.

\- A festa é temática. - Edward diz atrás de mim, me assustando com seu comentário. - Vermelho e preto. Meu traje será todo negro.

\- Ér... O vestido é lindo, obrigada. - O coloco novamente na caixa. - Preciso de algum acessório preto?

\- Não, seremos como um par.

_ Só assim mesmo para sermos um par._

\- Ok! - Limito a dizer.

\- Vou tomar banho. - Eu balanço a cabeça em concordância.

Consegui dormir um pouco antes de me arrumar, Edward não estava no quarto e nem me preocupei em procura-lo, afinal ele não fez questão de deixar um bilhete avisando aonde ia. Como no hotel havia um salão de beleza desci até lá, pois tinha marcado um horário antes de dormir. Optei por cabelos soltos com grandes cachos, porem, uma parte dos cabelos estavam presas com grampos, dando uma aparência de under Cut* e uma maquiagem leve nos olhos, mas meus lábios foram pintados com um batom vermelho quase da mesma cor do vestido os deixando bem em evidencia. Quando voltei ao quarto Edward já estava se arrumando, então caminhei em silêncio para o closet onde me vesti. O vestido serviu perfeitamente e os sapatos também.  
Ah! Ele ainda sabia minhas medidas.

\- Você está linda, Bella. -Edward me Elogia assim que me vê.

\- Obrigada. - Sinto meu rosto corar como uma adolescente. - Você também está. - Ele apenas sorri e faz um movimento com a cabeça em agradecimento.

\- Vamos?

\- Sim. - Pego a bolsa de mão na bancada e me direciono até a porta.

\- Ah! Eu estava quase me esquecendo. - Edward me chamou atenção me fazendo virar em sua direção. Com sua mão direita no bolso ele retirou um pacotinho de veludo azul e o virou na palma de sua mão. Ali estava o colar de brilhantes mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Não era grande, as pedras eram bem transparentes mas brilhavam muito no reflexo da luz.

\- Posso colocar ? - Perguntou com cautela e eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. Eu estava sem palavras. A joia encostou em meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que Edward fechou o pequeno fecho, seus dedos rasparam de leve em minha pele, me fazendo fechar os olhos, me deliciando com seu toque. Quando abri meus olhos Edward estava de frente para mim, me olhando nos olhos.

\- Perfeito.

**.-~-.-~-.~-.-~.**

O caminho para o salão onde aconteceria a festa foi silencioso como sempre, não tínhamos mais assuntos. Antes esse silêncio não era incomodo, ficávamos horas sem falar nada apenas nos comunicando por olhares. Como as coisas mudam, não é mesmo?  
O evento oferecido pela ArtGlass era como todos os outros. Homens bem vestidos falando de negócios, mulheres elegantes com seus assuntos fúteis, seus sorrisos falsos e rostos que mal se mexiam devido a tantas plásticas. Eu sorria e cumprimentava a todos quando Edward me apresentava aos empresários e acompanhantes.

\- Edward, querido! - Ouço a voz de Angela Weber e reviro os olhos.  
Ela é Diretora executiva da ArtGlass e trabalhava a anos com Edward e dava em cima de Edward a anos também. Angela estava em um vestido preto longo e seus cabelos da mesma cor estavam caídos soltos por suas costas, seu corpo era magro e ela não tinha muitas curvas. Ela não era feia.

\- Olá Angela. - Ele a cumprimenta enquanto ela se aproximava de nós. - Como vai?

\- Bem e você?- Ela dá um sorriso e ergue sua mão passando brevemente em seus braços. - Olá Isabella. - Ela se vira para mim. - Como vai querida? Como você está linda!

_Falsa do caralho._

\- Estou ótima. - Trocamos beijos nas bochechas. - Vejo que você também.

\- Ah! Obrigada. - Ela dá um passo para trás como se nos avaliasse. - Gostando da festa?

\- Claro! - Dou um sorriso falso. - Tudo ao lado de Edward fica maravilhoso! - Me aproximo de Edward e coloco minha mão em seu peito, ele por sua vez arqueia a sobrancelha para mim, mas não fala nada e se limita a passar o braço em minha cintura.

\- Depois de tantos anos ainda não tiveram problemas no paraíso? - Angela toma um pouco do champanhe que está em sua mão. - Dizem que depois de um certo tempo, o casal vai se acomodando, nunca é a mesma coisa que no começo.

\- Claro que não querida, Edward e eu vivemos muito bem e é claro não dou espaço para nenhuma mulher se aproximar do meu marido. -  
Edward estava em silencio o tempo todo e eu tinha certeza que ele não estava entendendo nada. Nós poderíamos estar em crise, mas eu nunca deixaria essa mulher dar em cima dele bem na minha cara.

\- Você está certíssima. - Pude sentir a acidez em sua voz e eu só pude sorrir

\- Temos que cumprimentar mais convidados, afinal Edward é o anfitrião. - Olhei para Edward, que certeza absoluta não estava entendendo nossa briguinha entre linhas. - Não é mesmo querido?

\- Claro . - Ele se vira para Angela. - Com licença.

\- Toda! - Angela exclama com o maxilar trincado.

Depois que deixamos a piranha de Angela Weber continuei a fazer meu papel de esposa exemplar e estava ao lado de Edward ou conversando com os convidados, alguns funcionários da ArtGlass arriscaram em me elogiar o que fez com que Edward ficasse brevemente com raiva, cortando o assunto várias vezes, passando para cumprimentar outras pessoas. O jantar que foi servido estava delicioso e me permiti saborear as maravilhas que o chefe Jean Pierre nos proporcionou. A muito tempo não saía assim e quando chegamos a nossa suíte estava até feliz... Por pouco tempo.

\- O que foi aquilo lá com Angela? - Edward indaga quando desata o nó de sua gravata.

\- Aquilo o que? - Faço-me de boba e retiro meus saltos.

\- Você sabe Bella, não se faça de desentendida.

\- Ela estava dando em cima de você bem na minha cara!- Exclamo num tom consideravelmente alto.

\- Ela sempre fez isso e em todas as vezes deixei claro que nunca tive interesse nela. - Ele revira os olhos.

-Acho que ela nunca entendeu isso, não é mesmo?

-Por que de tudo isso Bella?

\- Por que? Você ainda é meu marido Edward! Pela lei ainda somos casados. - Explodo. - Mesmo que na cama e em minha vida você não seja. Não vou deixar nenhuma vadia se aproximar de você.

\- Eu ouvi a sua conversa com Alice e você disse que quer o divorcio. - Ele tira de volta- Você quer se divorciar de mim Bella?

\- Você o que? - Disse indignada. - Você estava ouvindo atrás da porta? Muito maduro Edward.

\- Eu não estava ouvindo atrás da porta coisa nenhuma. Eu estava voltando para casa, para ver Alice. Você tinha me mandado uma mensagem dizendo que ela estaria em casa... E... - Edward levou suas mãos até os cabelos e puxou.

\- Você tinha dito que iria demorar, tinha assuntos a resolver como sempre. Trabalho primeiro, familia depois...

\- Sim, Isabella! Eu sei o que disse. - Edward praticamente gritou, me assustando. Mas depois veio com calma novamente, sua voz estava esgotada. - Mas eu só queria tentar fazer uma surpresa. Fazia tanto tempo que não via minha irmã... E depois daquilo que eu ouvir você dizer, eu fiquei sem reação. Me doeu tanto ouvir você dizer que queria o divorcio, que eu...

\- Doeu? - Pergunto ironicamente o interrompendo. - Doeu ouvir dizer que eu quero o divorcio? Faça-me o favor Edward, você já não liga para essa droga de casamento a muito tempo. Não está nem ai para mim e nossos filhos, pois só trabalha, trabalha e trabalha para aumentar as empresas que seu pai deixou. A anos não temos mais uma vida de marido e mulher por sua causa, por que você é ausente e negligencia o seu convívio conosco. Então não seja hipócrita em dizer que doeu por eu querer me divorciar de você, por que é só isso mesmo que falta, assinar uma droga de papel para não sermos mais casados, por que a sua mulher eu já não sou a muito tempo.

\- Eu trabalho para dar um futuro para nossos filhos! Eu quero tudo do bom e do melhor para eles. Para você também. - Edward leva as mãos para seus cabelos e o puxa com força novamente. - Eu sei que estamos distantes, eu sei que não tenho sido um bom pai e marido. Mas tudo que eu estou fazendo é por vocês e mais ninguém.

\- Eu sinto a droga da sua falta a cada maldito dia, a cada maldita noite que durmo praticamente sozinha. - Eu o atropelo novamente. Já que a merda foi jogada no ventilador, vamos acabar de foder com tudo. - Durante meses e meses e pensava ''Vai passar, vai passar'' ou ''É apenas uma fase, uma crise que todo casal passa'', mas nunca passou e você jamais se esforçou nem um pouquinho para voltarmos a ser o que éramos e eu não falo só de mim não, dos nossos filhos também. Você não vai às festas da escola, aos treinos e jogos de futebol, não conhece os melhores amigos deles e nem sabe quais são os seus desenhos animados preferidos e o único momento que você tem com eles é quando vai leva-los de manhã para a escolinha. Acha que eles preferem ter dinheiro quando estiverem adultos ou um pai presente na vida deles? - Pergunto, mas não o deito responder. - Dinheiro nunca foi tudo na vida Edward, crianças não entendem nada disso e eles só querem a atenção do pai e não uma conta recheada para eles gastarem quando fizerem dezoito anos. Claro que eles terem um futuro seguro é importante, mas eles terem o pai presente, carinho, atenção.. Uma família! - Minhas lágrimas interrompem e molham minhas bochechas - Também... Eu estou tão cansada de lutar sozinha, de viver sozinha e levar esse casamento de fachada.  
Quando eu acabei de vomitar aquilo tudo, eu estava atonita. Meu coração batia freneticamente, minha cabeça pulsava de dor e meu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas. Edward estava parado olhando diretamente para mim. Seu rosto também estava banhado pelas lágrimas, seus olhos estavam mais verdes, mas seu olhar estava cansado. Derrotada. Eu me sentia derrotada.

\- É isso? - Eu perguntei com a voz embargada. - Você não vai me dizer nada? - Ele não se mexeu. - Você vai deixar esse ultimo pingo de esperançar escapar?.- Eu dei alguns passos em sua direção. - E eu novamente estou fazendo o papel de trouxa que sou não é ? - Fiquei parada em sua frente o olhando firmemente nos olhos. - Você não vai nunca tomar a iniciativa, não é ? - Eu segurei em seus braços e o sacudi com força. - Porra Edward!

\- Eu não sabia que você foi tão afetada pelo meu trabalho Bella e nem as crianças. - Sussurra.

\- Você não sabe de nada mesmo. - Grito. - Não sabe o nome da professora deles, nem que estão na equipe de natação, nem o nome dos... - Sem mais e menos Edward segurou em meu rosto e me empurrou para a parede mais próxima, fixando seu olhar no meu.

\- Eu não quero desistir de nós, Bella. - Sua voz era suave como uma pluma sendo levada pelo vento. - Eu só não sei o que fazer para melhorar, mas, podemos descobrir isso juntos. Por favor Bella. - Meu olhos voltaram a formigar e novamente eu estava chorando. - Eu amo você.

\- Não... Você não ama, Edward. - Minha voz mal saiu.

\- Sim Bella. Eu te amo e muito.

\- Meu coração não aguenta mais ser massacrado assim, Edward. - Edward também chorava silenciosamente.

-Me dê mais uma chance, Bella. - Sua testa encostou na minha e eu automaticamente fechei meus olhos. Desfrutando de seu carinhoso toque. Coisa que eu não sentia a tempos. - Eu prometo que vou tentar melhorar... - Seu nariz roçou no meu. - Prometo dar mais atenção a você e as crianças. - Sua boca quente e macia encostou em minha bochecha e beijou ali, meu coração palpitou forte com isso.  
Eu mal sabia o que dizer, Edward também estava frágil e sensível. Mas... e se tudo continuar como está? e se for perca de tempo tentar voltar atrás e consertar as coisas.. E se...

\- Bella, não me abandona. Eu te amo tanto... - Abri meus olhos e mirei em seus lábios, eles estavam tão proximo dos meus, eu pudia sentir seu gosto em minha boca, mesmo sem ser tocada.

\- Mas foi você quem me abandonou. - Edward abriu seus olhos, confuso com o que eu acabara de dizer. - Eu... - Estiquei minha mão pegando minha bolsa que estava em cima da mesinha perto da porta. - ... Preciso... Ir.  
Abri a porta e deixei Edward para trás, congelado feito um boneco de neve. Sim... Eu estava sendo covarde agora, fugindo como uma criança. Mas eu precisava ir...

_Para onde?_

* * *

**OMG! *O***

**Queria primeiramente me desculpar com vocês. Eu sei que demorei horrores pra postar, é por que eu fiquei meio que travada kkkk BUT já destravei com a ajuda da minha bff Michelly. Olha gentyy queria dizer que a short ta chegando ao fim '-' Tem mais dois capitulo só, o próximo pov vai ser do Edward *-* me sinto melhor escrevendo pov Edward kkkk**

**E então o que vocês acharam do cap de hoje? Pensei em por a Bella dando uns tapas nele, mas achei melhor não ISAHISHIUSAH**

**Tenho mais duas fics pra postar. Uma se chama "Direito de viver" e uma outra que não sei que nome por kkkk No proximo cap eu coloco a sinopse das duas.**

**Quero mandar beijos e cheiros em tooodos que comentaram e me esperaram até hoje kkk**

**Chega de falar e me aguardem u-u**


	6. Chapter 6

Pessoal eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora e também desculpas por mudar algumas coisas nesse capitulo. Mudei um pouco o café da manha e a Janta deles... Eu só percebi isso depois que eu acabei de escrever o capitulo, sério, eu escrevi loucamente sem parar hoje e quando fui ver eu tinha mudado algumas coisas kkkk Me perdoem. Mas acho que vocês vão entender.

* * *

**Edward.**

O barulho do despertador era ensurdecedor, mas eu já estava acordado a tempos. Na verdade, eu acordei por que Bella se levantou da nossa cama e partiu em direção ao quarto das crianças, era sempre assim nos últimos anos. Nós estamos enfrentando problemas... sérios problemas em nosso casamento, e eu não sei quando isso começou. Nós começamos a ser frios um com o outro, não jogávamos conversa fora como antigamente, nós conversávamos apenas o essencial. Me espreguicei e sentei na beirada da cama e sorri ao ouvir as risadas das crianças do outro lado do corredor, Bella sempre faziam com que as crianças acordassem com muto bom humor. Já eu, raramente acordava de bem com a vida, e isso atrapalhava cada vez mais nosso relacionamento. Caminhei em direção ao banheiro e fiz minhas necessidades matinais e tomei um belo e relaxante banho, fiz a barba e escovei os dentes. Bella sempre deixava minha roupa separada em um cabide dentro do armário esse era um dos hábitos que ela nunca deixou de mão.

Desci as escadas depois de 45 minutos e as crianças já estavam sentadas a mesa, me esperando para iniciar o café da manha. O café que Bella fazia podia ser sentido a quilômetros de distancia.

\- Bom dia. - Disse passando pelas crianças, bagunçando seus revoltos cabelos castanhos.

\- Hey! - Nicholas reclamou, ele sempre odiou que tocassem em seus cabelos. - Bom dia, pai.

\- Bom dia. - Jordan mal deu atenção a mim, pois suas panquecas estavam mais interessantes.

Bella colocou uma xícara fumegante de café, torradas e manteiga a minha frente e o jornal estava ali também. Bella se sentou ao meu lado com seu chá e algumas bolachas.

\- Bom dia, Edward. - Bella sorriu timidamente, olhando rapidamente em minha direção. - Dormiu bem ?

\- Bom dia... Dormi sim. - Peguei o jornal ao meu lado e o abri. - E você? - Ouvi Bella bufar e apenas responder com um "Uhrum". Alguns minutos mais tarde Bella se pronunciou novamente.

\- Os garotos tem um jogo semana que vem. Quinta feira se eu não me engano, é o começo do campeonato entre as escolas. - Abaixei meu jornal e o dobrei, colocando sobre a mesa.

\- Isso é muito bom. - Disse olhando para os gêmeos. - Vocês estão preparados? - Jordan assentiu freneticamente, ele era o atacante, e modéstia a parte um do melhores entre as escolas, mas, Nicholas não estava muito animado. Bella apenas observava sem dizer uma só palavra.

\- O que houve Nich? - Perguntei cutucando seu braço com meu dedo indicador. - Por que você não está animado como seu irmão?

\- Você vai nos assistir? - Bella respirou fundo e voltou seu olhar a mim, esperando minha resposta.

\- Claro que vou Nich, eu-

\- Você sempre diz que vai. Mas nunca está lá. - Nicholas me olhou nos olhos e suspirou. - Do que adianta jogarmos com garra se você não vai estar lá para vibrar? Os pais de todos os garotos vão. - Sua voz continha magoa e seus olhos estavam tristes. - Os pais de Loui até fizeram torcida organizada e placas para ele. Mamãe vai em todos os jogos e torce pela gente... muito. - Nesse momento Bella se levantou recolhendo os pratos e copos da mesa. - Mesmo que sozinha. Mas falta você pai. - Jordan que estava animado, também entristeceu e sorriu amarelo para mim. Respirei fundo e me levantei indo em direção aos garotos e me ajoelhei entre eles.

\- Eu dou minha palavra a vocês. Eu vou assistir ao jogo, na primeira fileira e vou torcer muito por vocês. Eu prometo. - Ambos assentiram e sorriram brilhantemente, assim como Bella que estava encostada no balcão nos olhando.

\- Isso! - Jordan comemorou e Nicholas bateu suas mãos na mesa. - Agora sim, nós vamos jogar pra valer!

A felicidades dos meus filhos invadiram meu peito de uma forma que eu me senti cheio e completo, coisa que eu não sentia a muito tempo. Beijei os cabelos de cada um antes deles irem escovar os dentes para ir a escola. Bella ainda estava ali no balcão, mas seu sorriso não brincava mais em seus lábios.

\- Você tem certeza, Edward? - Bella disse repentinamente. - Você não pode iludir as crianças assim...

\- Eu estou dando minha palavra Bella. Eu vou a esse jogo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça...

[...]

Bella sempre acompanhou as crianças até o carro na ida da escola. Ela os beijava e abraçava os fazendo rir, era muito bem ouvir as risadas e juras de amor que eles faziam a Bella. Eles amavam muito, Bella... e eu também, certo?

\- Obedeçam a Professora, não briguem, comam suas frutas e lavem bem as mãos. - Bella estava apoiada na janela do carro enquanto falava. - E quando chegar quero que me contem tudo o que aprenderam na escola, entendidos? - Os dois assentiram sem piscar. Bella saiu da janela e cruzou os braços indo em direção a mim. - Você volta para casa? - Perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. - Coloquei a chave na ignição e liguei o carro. Nós fizemos o meu escritório da ArtGlass na nossa casa para que eu tivesse tempo para nossos filhos mas mesmo assim, tempo, era uma coisa longe, que eu não tinha a séculos. - Acho que hoje vou passar lá na loja em Port Angeles. Mas não tenho certeza. - Bella assentiu, franzindo seus lábios levemente.

\- Ok então. - Bella sorriu, mas o mesmo não chegou a seus olhos. - Bom dia, Edward. - Bella se afastou e voltou seu sorriso para nossos filhos. - Divirtam-se, crianças.

\- Tchau, mamãe! - Ambos responderam, acenando freneticamente para Bella, enquanto o carro se afastava.

\- Pai! - Jordan me chamou. - Música.

Eu sorri ao saber do que as crianças gostavam. Estiquei meu dedo para o touch do aparelho de som e dei play na músicas que eles estavam esperando tocar. Shoot to Thrill do AC/DC. Jordan segurou sua guitarra imaginária e tocou os primeiros acordes, sua cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música e seus olhos estavam fechados, completamente concentrado na musica. Já Nicholas estava com sua bateria imaginária, suas mão seguravam as baquetas que batiam no ar e em sua coxa e então eles começaram a cantar. E eu é claro fui no embalo. Eu havia ensinado aos meus garotos o que era música de verdade e graças a Deus eles gostaram e muito. A viagem até a escola era um pouco longa, eles estudavam em Port Angeles também, mas sempre conseguíamos fazer com que a viagem até a escola passasse rápido. Depois de mais algumas músicas as crianças se aquietaram e ficaram apenas observando a paisagem. Nicholas estava pensativo demais, suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas e seus dedos amassavam a barra da sua camiseta, Jordan não estava muito atento a Nicholas, mas quando se virou para o irmão mais velho, pareciam que eles estavam conversando mentalmente, pois Nicholas tinha um olhar firme e Jordan parecia suplicar para Nicholas não falar o que queria.

\- Vocês estão bem? - Perguntei olhando pelo retrovisor do carro. Ambos assentiram. Nicholas respirou fundo, decidido e lançou a bomba.

\- Pai por que-

\- Nicholas não faz isso! - Jordan cortou Nicholas sussurrando.

\- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo, Jordan! Isso não é justo com ela! - Nicholas estava um pouco alterado e isso não era normal, pois dos dois ele era o mais calmo.

\- Hey, hey! Sem briga os dois. Vamos conversar como homens. - Jordan negou com a cabeça e cruzou seus braços bufando. Mas Nicholas assentiu olhando em meus olhos.

\- Pai não é justo! O que nós fizemos de errado? - Nicholas jogou e Jordan fechou os olhos e tampou os ouvidos com suas mãos. - Nós somos filhos ruins?

\- Não, Nicholas. Por que você acha isso? - Eu estava realmente confuso.

\- Por que toda noite ela chora sozinha no quarto ou chora quando está no nosso quarto. Eu juro pai, eu faço tudo por ela e Jordan também. - Nicholas olhou para seu irmão que tinha os olhos levemente marejados. Consegui estacionar na mesma vaga dentro da escola, desliguei o carro e me virei para eles. Nicholas ainda vomitava suas palavras. - Nós a abraçamos, dizemos que a amamos mais que pasta de amendoim. Ela sorri e nos abraça...

\- Mas ela sempre volta a chorar. - Jordan completou a frase de seu irmão.

\- Eu estou um pouco confuso e perdido aqui. De quem estamos falando? - perguntei, coçando minha nuca

\- Meu Deus, pai! - Nicholas exclamou aumentando um pouco o tom de sua voz, lancei meu olhar reprovador mas logo ele se desculpou. - Estamos falando da mamãe.

\- Então você está me dizendo que Bella esteve chorando? Quando?

\- Todas as noites a algum tempo, pai - Jordan disse com sua voz baixa. - Isso se não a muito mais tempo.

\- É... - Nicholas suspirou. - O que nós fizemos de errado, pai? Eu não aguentou ver a mamãe chorar toda noite. As vezes nos acordamos com seu choro baixinho, ela apenas nos abraça e dorme com a gente.

\- Por que mamãe está triste assim, pai?

_Por que? _Como que eu vou dizer ao nossos filhos que nosso casamento não anda bem? Como que eu vou dizer que eles não tem culpa de nada, que os únicos culpados somos eu e Bella. Meus meninos estavam triste por Bella estar triste e eu não posso deixar que isso os afete. Eu preciso arrumar essa bagunça toda. E vai ser hoje!

\- Vocês não tem culpa de nada. Acreditem em mim. Bella ama vocês mas que a própria vida, ela faria de tudo para ver vocês felizes. - Eles assentiram tristemente e soltaram seus cintos de segurança.

\- E você pai? - Nicholas questionou me olhando.

\- Eu o que?

\- Faria de tudo pra ver a mamãe feliz? - O ar me faltou nesse exato momento. As vezes esses meninos não pareciam ter 7 anos de idade, ainda mais com toda essa conversa. Minha boca abria e fechava e nada saia dela. Os garotos ainda continuavam a me olhar até que o sinal tocou, anunciando o começo das aulas.

\- Bom... - Respirei fundo passando a mão em meus cabelos.

\- Até mais tarde pai. - Jordan disse abrindo a porta do carro.

\- Tchau papai. - Nicholas acompanhou seu irmão. Eu apenas acenei e me afundei no banco do carro.

_O que acabou de acontecer aqui? _

[...]

Tudo estava em ordem na loja o movimento aumentando aos poucos, por mais que seja uma cidade pequena, mas as encomendas estavam a todo o vapor. Eu não precisava estar na loja hoje, não havia nada para fazer lá. Porém não conseguia ficar em casa, com esse clima estranho entre mim e Bella. Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e vi que era uma mensagem de Bella, dizendo que Alice estaria de volta a Forks. Eu já sabia pois havia recebido uma mensagem de Alice, que tinha me convidado para tomar um café e matar a saudade. Alice queria se encontrar em minha casa, mas a respondi dizendo que não poderia hoje. Quem sabe outro dia.

Respondi Bella rapidamente e guardei meu celular no bolso.

Sai da loja e resolvi pegar o carro e ir até a praia, o tempo não estava muito bom e isso era bom, pois a praia estava vazia. Sai do carro e me encostei no capo olhando as ondas baterem furiosamente em alguns troncos de arvores e pedras ali. Meu celular vibrou novamente e era Alice desta vez.

\- **" O que você tem de tão importante para fazer que não pode vim me ver? " - ****Alice.**

**\- " Algumas coisas..." - Edward.**

**\- " Sinto sua falta, idiota. " - Alice.**

**\- " Também sinto a sua, Smurfette." - Edward.**

Sorri ao enviar a última mensagem, a chamando de Smurfette, eu sabia que Alice odiava esse apelido, nunca era tarde para irrita-la um pouco. Meu sorriso logo morreu ao lembrar de Bella. Eu não sabia o que fazer, os garotos estavam percebendo que algo estava errado, e logo eles iam perguntar a Bella e depois ela perguntaria a mim, e depois nós brigaríamos de novo e eu faria Bella chorar. _Droga. _

O que eu poderia fazer para mudar um pouco a situação?

_Você poderia começar indo até sua casa e ficar um pouco com sua irmã e Bella ou você poderia chamar Bella para jantar e colocar toda roupa suja pra lavar... E depois você poderia dizer que a ama, coisa que você não faz a muito tempo, você poderia abraça-la, sentir seu corpo no seu, sentir seu perfume, sentir a macies de sua pele. Inúmeras coisas para se fazer, Edward. _Minha consciência gritou. Certo. Eu posso fazer isso. Meu peito inchou com coragem e entrei no carro indo em direção a minha casa. Eu estava decidido a mudar tudo. Tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Chega de sofrer, nós seriamos uma família feliz novamente, eu faria Bella sorrir como sempre sorriu. Ela não merecia passar por toda essa tristeza, ela merece ser feliz e eu vou trazer essa felicidade novamente a minha família. Eu tinha um sorriso em meu rosto enquanto dirigia, meu coração batia acelerado, minhas mãos estavam fixas e firmes no volante. _Flores. Compre flores. _ Minha consciência gritou novamente. Estacionei numa pequena loja de flores e sai do carro, indo em direção a loja.

O sino da loja tocou assim que abri a porta, porém ninguém veio ao meu encontro, então comecei a procurar por alguma flor que me chamasse atenção. Girassóis, Lírios, Margaridas, Tulipas, Frésias, Bromélias, Gérberas. Tantas flores, mas nenhuma me chamou atenção.

\- Orquídea. - Uma senhora com um pouco mais de meio metro disse com um sorriso de lábios franzidos.

\- Desculpe? - Eu disse olhando para a senhora em minha frente.

\- Este tipo de flor Possui diversos significados: beleza feminina, amor, desejo, pureza espiritual, perfeição, sabedoria e luxúria, podendo transmitir com muita força e presença diversos sentimentos. O mais refinado dos presentes!

Passei meu dedo indicador pela Orquídea roxa, ela era realmente muito linda.

\- Porém a branca significa perdão. - Minha mão caiu no exato momento da palavra perdão. _Como é que ela sabe? - _ Raramente homens vem aqui. Eu recebo mais visitas de mulheres, porém quando algum homem vem aqui eu tenho duas opções. Ou ele veio atrás de flores para impressionar uma mulher ou para pedir perdão.

\- Como que a senhora adivinhou? - Indaguei ainda surpreso.

\- Me desculpe, rapaz. Mas, está escrito em sua testa que veio aqui atrás de alguma flor para se desculpar. - A senhora sorriu mostrando suas rugas de idade e sabedoria.

\- Bom... A senhora está certa. E eu vou levar algumas dessa.

(..)

Eu estava nervoso. Não, eu estava em pânico, minhas mãos estavam tremulas e eu estava transpirando. Arrumei mais uma vez as orquídeas no buque enquanto procurava as chaves em meu bolso. A cortina da janela da sala estava brevemente aberta e ali eu poderia ver Bella e Alice conversando. Bella estava com seu rosto banhado em lágrimas, seus cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos estavam tristes. Meu coração acelerou diante dessa imagem, ela parecia cansada... Quebrado, seu coração estava quebrado e isso me doeu profundamente. Eu prometi cuidar e amar Bella até o ultimo dia de nossas vidas e eu a deixo assim? Que tipo de homem eu sou?

Minha respiração estava descompassada, me aproximei um pouco mais da janela, eu não queria bisbilhotar, porém eu precisava saber o que Bella estava contando a Alice.

\- _ Semana passada eu cortei meus cabelos, passei na manicure e Edward não percebeu, não me disse nada. - _Bella disse passando as mãos no rosto tentando limpar suas lágrimas. - _Eu cheguei a pensar se Edward teria outra...Mas ele passa a maior parte do tempo aqui! - _ Eu posso ser tudo menos infiel. Nunca trairia minha mulher. - _Será que eu não sou mais atraente? Sei que ganhei alguns quilinho depois que tive as crianças... - _ De longe Bella era a mais linda e atraente de todas as mulheres que já cruzaram na minha frente. E eu nunca tive olhos para nenhuma outra a não ser Bella.

Bella deitou no colo de Alice e logo em seguida começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

\- _Sabe, eu pensei na hipótese de pedir divórcio. Assim Edward se livraria de mim e viveria sua vida. Por que eu acho que eu o atrapalho... Eu..._

Divórcio? Bella quer divórcio!? Meu coração gelou com essa simples palavra. Eu cambaleei tropeçando num pequeno anão de jardim ali, mas logo me recompus. Porra. Divórcio? Eu...Não posso deixar isso acontecer. Não posso destruir minha família, os meninos vão ficar tão tristes se souberem que vamos nos divorciar. Droga. Eu preciso entrar lá e tirar essa ideia de merda da cabeça dela. Eu estava decidido a entrar em minha casa quando Alice abriu a porta e me encarou. Oh Deus, eu nunca recebi esse olhar de Alice, ela estava furiosa comigo. Me aproximei lentamente de minha irmã que começou a andar em minha direção. Seu maxilar estava fortemente apertado assim como seus punhos.

\- Oi... Alice. - Nada foi dito. Ela atravessou em minha frente e entrou no passageiro em meu carro. Suspirei derrotado e caminhei até o carro e entrei. Coloquei o cinto de segurança e dei partida silenciosamente, não queria chamar atenção de Bella.

Eu estava dirigindo pela cidade e Alice não me disse nenhuma palavra, apenas olhares frios e cortantes. Senti calafrios durante todo o percurso, até que parei na pequena praia, onde estava a algumas horas atrás. Desliguei o carro, retirei o cinto e esperei a onda de gritos e tapas começaram. Porem, nada disso veio.

\- Por que você não me disse nada? - Sua voz era calma, seu olhar estava fixo no mar.

\- Eu...

\- Por que não me ligou? - Alice brincava com suas unhas bem feitas.

\- Não achava que...

\- Eu sou sua irmã! Isabella é minha melhor amiga! - Sua voz ficou brevemente alta. - Como você pode ser tão... tão... Insensível?

\- Alice, eu não fazia a menor ideia!

\- Ah não!? Como que você não percebe que seu casamento não está indo bem? Como você não percebe que sua esposa está triste e deprimida pela casa ? - Desta vez seu olhar cruzou com o meu e ele estava pegando fogo. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e eu pudia ver sua pequena veia de irritação pulsar em seu pescoço. - Você não tem nada pra me dizer!? - Eu dei ombros. Eu realmente não tinha o que dizer.

\- Ela quer o divórcio.

\- Eu sei... -Essa maldita palavra... Dói.

\- Como você sabia? - Alice soltou seu cinto de segurança e se virou em minha direção.

\- Minutos depois que eu cheguei em casa. Eu juro Alice eu não queria ouvir nada da conversa de vocês. Eu fui até a janela e... Eu ouvi.

\- Você o que!? - Sua voz subiu vários tons acima enquanto gritava comigo. - Puta merda, Edward! Eu não acredito nisso. Como que você faz isso? Você conhece a palavra privacidade? - Eu baixei minha cabeça, envergonhado.

\- Eu estava indo para me desculpar com Bella e tentar fazer com que tudo voltasse ao normal. - Apontei para as orquídeas, agora abandonadas, no banco de trás do carro. Alice olhou paras as flores e suspirou fundo. Sua expressão suavizou um pouco, mas ela ainda estava chateada comigo.

\- Eu não fazia ideia, Edward. - Eu assenti erguendo minha cabeça, olhando em seus olhos. - Mas eu tenho que me desculpar com você.

\- Você não precisa se desculpar.

\- Oh... Não é pela bronca que eu estou te dando. Ou por ter atrapalhado seu plano de se reconciliar com Bella.

\- Então é pelo quê? - Alice respirou fundo e largou a bomba.

\- Eu estou do lado dela.

\- O que!? - Agora foi minha vez de gritar. Pude ver Alice estremecer, mas ela não desviou o olhar do meu.

\- Sim, eu estou do lado dela. Eu não quero ver minha amiga infeliz, Edward. Eu quero ver aquele lindo sorriso que ela tem, aquela contagiosa risada. Você lembra? Isso era uma das coisas que você mais gostava nela. E o mesmo que gostava acabou lhe tirando tudo isso. Eu a quero com um homem que mereça seu amor, que a faça rir, que a elogie todos os dias. Mesmo quando ela estiver de tpm, descabelada e com cara de poucos amigos. Eu estive errada durante esse tempo todo. Eu pensava que você era o cara perfeito para Bella. Mas eu errei e feio.

\- Nossa, Alice. Isso doeu. - Meus olhos estavam marejados e meu coração apertado.

\- É? - Alice baixou sua cabeça e riu. - Bella está sentindo essa dor a muito tempo antes de você. Agora é sua vez.

Alice sabia como ser dura comigo e eu estava merecendo ouvir cada palavra.

\- Me leve para o aeroporto, estou com saudades da mamãe. - Alice afivelou seu cinto e nada mais foi dito.

Na ida para o aeroporto não trocamos mais palavras o único som era do vento que batia contra o carro. Alice manteve seu olhar para fora, olhando as arvores que passavam em um borrão por nós. Esse silencio estava me matando, mas, eu não sabia o que dizer para Alice naquele momento.

Parei o carro no acostamento do aeroporto e Alice se virou para mim.

\- Se eu fosse você começava a arrumar suas coisas. Bella está decidida e você sabe que ela tem meu total apoio. - Mantive meu olhar para frente com as mãos firmemente apertadas no volante. Alice se soltou de seu cinto e esticou seus braços em minha direção. Suspirei em derrota e soltei meu cinto e a abracei forte. Os abraços de Alice era sempre o que me acalmava, era quente e acolhedor. Meus olhos pinicavam, eu não poderia aguentar mais e então chorei silenciosamente no ombro de minha irmã. As pequenas mãos de minha irmã acariciava meus cabelos, me acalmando, e meu choro foi sessando aos poucos.

\- Eu amo você. - Alice disse antes de me soltar.

\- Eu também amo você, smurfette. - Alice rosnou me dando um peteleco na orelha mas acabou sorrindo e saiu do carro.

Não perdi tempo e voltei logo para casa. Eu não vou deixar meu casamento acabar. Minha vida acabar. Preciso chegar logo em casa, por isso passei em alguns sinais vermelhos... Ok, não alguns, vários. Eu sempre dirijo com cautela, mas hoje é caso de vida ou morte do meu casamento.

Já se passava das 20 quando eu cheguei em casa e fui recebido por calorosos abraços dos meu pequenos. Era bom ser recebido assim em casa. Mas faltava uma pessoa... Bella. Eu não me lembro quando foi a ultima vez que Bella me recebeu com beijos e abraços em casa depois de um dia de trabalho. Outra coisa que precisamos trabalhar era isso.

\- Desculpe a demora, levei mais tempo do que pensei. - Eu me expliquei e Bella apenas assentiu dizendo que estava esperando minha volta para casa, enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa.

Nos sentamos e começamos nosso jantar. O clima era sempre o mesmo, comemos sem nenhum olhar ou conversa. E quando acabamos de jantar cada um ia para seu canto. Eu estava acabando de comer quando algo estralou em minha mente. Amanha tenho uma festa para ir, aniversário da empresa. Porra. E eu me esqueci completamente. Todos os anos tenho essas festas estupidas para ir. Eu sempre compareci, mas nada mais que 1 ou 2hrs na festa, apenas para marcar presença. Sempre achei chatas e desnecessárias. Mas meu pai sempre me disse para nunca cancelar as festas. Então eu as mantenho todos os anos. Abri a boca para comentar sobre a festa e logo me veio essa brilhante ideia! Vou levar Bella para festa e lá poderemos conversar e colocar todos os pingos nos i's. Ainda mais que é Paris! A nossa Paris.

\- Amanha nós vamos viajar. Temos uma festa da empresa para ir. - Oh droga. O jeito que estava na minha cabeça não era assim. Pela expressão que Bella fez, ela não estava nada feliz de ir comigo amanha.

\- Mas Edward não podemos ir assim! E as crianças? - Bella jogou os talheres no meio do prato, fazendo um barulho agudo.

\- Sim eu sei, mas, acabei me esquecendo. - Disse realmente sem graça. Pensei que com a notícia da viagem Bella ficaria um pouco mais feliz. - Você não pode negar, as passagens já estão compradas os vistos atualizados. Faça suas malas, coloque roupas de frio pois para onde vamos está congelando. Não se preocupe com as crianças. Rosie vai passar aqui antes de partimos. - Bella estava decidida a ir antes dessa leve pressionada que dei. Isso foi realmente preciso, caso não tivesse sido pressionada, Bella negaria. Afastei a cadeira e me levantei da cama sem dizer uma só palavra e parti em direção ao nosso quarto. Chegando lá peguei meu celular e disquei rapidamente para Rosie.

\- Atende mulher! - Resmunguei indo até a porta, checando se Bella estava subindo. - Como que eu faço essa merda toda sem pensar nas crianças?!

\- Que merda que você fez, Edward? - Rosie atendeu o telefone e eu dei graças a Deus. - Pra você estar me ligando a essa hora, com certeza você fez uma grande cagada. Desembucha!

\- Eu preciso que você venha buscar os gêmeos. Ainda hoje. - Disse num folego só e tudo que eu ouvi foi silêncio. - Rosie...

\- O que você aprontou? - Eu pudia imaginar Rosálie Halle de pé, com as mãos na cintura, batendo seu pé repetidamente no chão, me dando aquele olhar gélido. Ainda bem que ela estava pelo telefone.

\- Não tenho tempo para explicações. Mas prometo que vou esclarecer. Tudo que posso lhe dizer é que eu e Bella estamos passando por um momento difícil. - Suspirei e Rosie resmungou. - Eu sabia que você não ia me deixar na mão!

\- Ok, Edward. Você me deve uma, escutou?

\- Com certeza. Quando eu voltar de Paris você vai ter um belo presente. - Do outro lado da linha Rosie me deixou praticamente surdo com o grito que deu. Mulheres se animam com qualquer coisa. - A única coisa que peço é que se Bella perguntar algo sobre a viagem ser em cima da hora, por favor, desconverse ok?

\- Certo... - Disse meio incerta. - Logo estaremos ai, ok?

\- Ótimo... - Algo me chamou atenção e era Bella que estava se preparando para subir as escadas. - Olha Rosie tenho que desligar. - Sem me despedir apertei o "end" do celular e o coloquei em meu bolso e peguei minha mala e joguei em cima da cama, juntamente de algumas roupas e me "concentrei" no que estava fazendo.

\- Edward, o que está acontecendo? - Uma Bella furiosa entrou no quarto.

\- Nada. Por que a pergunta? - Tentei ao máximo não me denunciar, falando calmamente.

\- Edward... Eu não sei qual é o seu problema! - Bella explodiu e eu estremeci. Bella estava furiosa - Não sei qual é a sua dificuldade de conversar comigo. Me avisar um ou dois dias antes?

Porra, eu estava deixando as coisas mais complicadas. Bella desceu furiosa quando eu não a respondi só assim pude respirar aliviado.

Depois de tomar um café feito por Bella resolvi dar uma passada no escritório. Entrei na grande sala e me sentei na poltrona. Ao lado do meu computador eu mantinha alguns livros e revistas sobre designer, mas, embaixo de tudo havia uma coisa que eu não abria a muito tempo. Nosso álbum de casamento. O peguei debaixo de todas as outras revistas e o abri com cuidado e foleei devagar deixando as lembranças de um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida invadir minha mente

_\- Edward! - Bella gritou assustada quando eu entrei em nosso quarto. Eu a abracei pela cintura e encostei meu nariz na curva de seu pescoço. - Alice vai te matar se te ver aqui!_

_-Ah... Aquele pequeno ser não me assusta. - Disse aspirando seu perfume. _

_\- Ah, claro... - Bella revirou os olhos. - Ver a noiva com o vestido antes do casamento da azar, sabia? _

_\- Uhum... - Murmurei em seu pescoço. Eu não estava afim de falar sobre superstições ridículas, eu só queria passar um pequeno tempo com Bella Swan. Por que mais tarde ela se tornaria Bella Cullen. Minhas mãos arrastaram por seu quadril e eu a prendi em meus braços a puxando, colando seu corpo no meu._

_\- Uhmm... Edward... - Minha noiva sussurrou quando mordisquei seu pescoço, dando um beijo molhado, cheio de segundas intenções. Minhas mãos deslizavam, subindo cada vez mais até seus seios. - Não! - Bella me empurrou com sua deliciosa bunda, que me fez cambalear para trás. - Não ache que eu vou cair nos seus encantos, seu safado!_

_\- Ah... - Coloquei minhas mãos no bolso e fiz um pequeno bico com os lábios. Bella riu._

_\- Não adianta, Edward. - Bella mordeu seu lábio, segurando o riso e me olhou nos olhos e eu retribui o olhar._

_\- Eu sou o homem mais sortudo desse mundo! - Caminhei em direção a Bella, que não recuou. A abracei de frente e aproximei meu rosto do dela, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. - Eu sou tão apaixonado por você, Bella. Eu nunca tinha imaginado que eu encontraria a mulher da minha vida naquela viajem. Eu tenho que agradecer seu pai novamente. - Levei um leve tapa no braço. - Você fez com que minha vida ganhasse cores. Você aqueceu meu coração com seus sorrisos, com seu olhar... Eu sou completamente louco por você, Bella. Eu espero te deixar feliz pelo resto da sua vida, e se isso não acontecer eu vou tentar até o ultimo momento meu aqui na terra. Eu prometo a você Bella, eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível por você. Eu te amo..._

Abri meus olhos e uma lágrima solitária escorreu por minha bochecha e eu não a limpei. Como que eu posso prometer uma coisa dessa e hoje em dia eu não movo um braço por ela? _Mas que porra! _ Que tipo de homem sou eu? _ Um dos mais covardes que eu conheço. _Minha consciência disse. É eu sei...

(...)

A viagem até o aeroporto foi silenciosa e nós estávamos com tudo certo para seguir nossa viagem. Disse a Bella que iria pegar algo parar beber e logo me lembrei de seu favorito... _ Capuccino com marshmellows. _Como esquecer da bebida favorita da mulher que eu _amo? _Sim eu a amo!

Nunca me esqueci do pavor que Bella tinha de voar e ela estava entrando em pânico do meu lado. Eu quase ri do seu desespero e automaticamente segurei sua mão como sempre fazíamos em nossas viagens. Isso a deixava mais calma, mas no momento em que nossos olhares cruzaram eu soltei sua mão, pois Bella me olhava de um jeito estranho e eu fiquei pouco sem graça e acabei soltando assim, repentinamente. Depois de algumas horas no ar, Bella acabou adormecendo e sua cabeça caiu em meus ombros, ela deveria estar desconfortável daquele jeito, ela acordaria com uma terrível dor no pescoço. Ergui meu braço e passei em volta de seus ombros e a aconcheguei em meu peito. Virei meu rosto para seus cabelos e aspirei seu perfume, e isso acendeu uma chama em meu coração e acionou as borboletas em meu estomago. Como eu senti falta de ter Bella assim ao meu lado. Eu não consegui dormir, eu apenas aproveitei Bella inconsciente e desfrutei de seu corpo perto do meu. Meus dedos acariciavam seus braços e eu ainda continuava a sentir o perfume que vinha de seus cabelos... Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Quando chegamos na escala em Portugal eu tive que acordar Bella - a contra gosto.

\- Desculpa. - Bella disse envergonhada

\- Sem problemas. - Expliquei a Bella que teremos um tempo até a decolagem novamente e minhas mãos foram ao encontro a dela. - Você nunca vai perder o medo de voar?

\- Acho que não... Meu problema é a decolagem... - O avião começa a perder a altura para aterrizar e Bella aperta minha mão. - E a aterrizagem.

\- Lembro-me da primeira vez que viajamos juntos. Eu pensei que você era louca! - Eu disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

\- O tempo estava horrível e havia turbulência!

\- Como se o avião fosse cair, Bella!

\- Poderia cair, Edward! - Ela retrucou.

\- Você é desastrada, mas não tão azarada em fazer o avião cair. - Zombei e dei risada.

\- Você é tão engraçado, sabia?

Meu plano de distraí-la na aterrizagem deu certo. Bella não havia percebido que a pior parte tinha passado. Sorri orgulhoso. Quando descemos do aeroporto disse a Bella que poderia ligar para nossas crianças e ver se estava tudo bem com eles. Bella prontamente sorriu e pegou o celular discando ligeiramente o numero da casa de Rosie e eu pude escapar para fazer uma ligação para reservar um vestido a Bella. Com toda essa correria eu tinha esquecido do vestido. Porém sei de cor todas as curvas de Bella e sabia exatamente qual tamanho pedir. Feito a ligação eu voltei para Bella, pegamos nossas malas e partimos em direção ao hotel. Eu sempre quis trazer Bella para este hotel, era romântico e tinha uma area para jantar no topo do edificio. Era perfeito para o que eu tinha em mente.

.-~.-~.-~.-

Tudo no salão de festa estava perfeito, a decoração era moderna e sofisticada. Muitas das esculturas feita na ArtGlass estava lá claro. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso. Tudo ia bem até Ângela chegar e a marcação de território começar. Bella dava sutis patadas em Ângela, nunca perdendo a pose, Bella parecia uma leoa e aquilo me deixou excitado. Nunca vi Bella daquele jeito, seu olhar era frio e sua expressão era tão suave... Realmente aquela Bella ela nunca me mostrou. Mais tarde eu conversarei sobre isso com ela. Depois de ter separado Angela e Bella, resolvemos andar pelo salão, afinal, eu tinha que cumprimentar várias pessoas. Ao longo do salão, todos olhando para Bella e isso estava me deixando com um ciumes descomunal, homens e mulheres a olhavam de cima a baixo. A secando. Comendo com os olhos. Muitos de nossos sócios cobiçavam minha mulher com o olhar, alguns toques "inocentes" e eu já estava bufando de raiva. Graças ao bom Deus anunciaram o jantar, e estava divino como sempre. Jean Pierre era um dos melhores cozinheiros de Paris.

Eu tinha me divertido ao lado de Bella, fazia um bom tempo que não saiamos assim. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que depois de consertar toda essa cagada eu iria cuidar mais da minha mulher, Bella não merecia sofrer. Amor, ela merece muito amor.

Desde o caminho da festa até ao hotel eu estava pensando em algum jeito de conversar com Bella, sem acabarmos jogando todos os cristais um no outro. Eu tinha que ir devagar.

\- O que foi aquilo lá com Angela? – Essa foi a pergunta que eu não deveria ter feito. _Porra Edward. _ Era pra eu ter ido com calma e não jogado desse jeito e ainda mais num tom de quem não gostou da cena. Bella estava uma pilha de nervos, eu sentia sua tensão exalar o clima mudou e Bella começou a vomitar palavras... Tudo que ela estava mantendo preso em seu coração. Eu não podia dizer nada, eu estava fazendo sofrer, Bella estava sofrendo. E tudo por minha causa. Eu estava esperando que Bella começasse a me bater, eu não ia recuar eu merecia muito mais de Bella. Eu estava em um estado de torpor quando de repente eu fui chacoalhado bruscamente por Bella.

\- Porra, Edward! – Ela gritou

\- Eu não sabia que você foi tão afetada pelo meu trabalho, nem as crianças... – Eu me defendi

\- Você não sabe de nada mesmo, não é? Você não sabe o nome da professora deles, nem que estão na equipe de natação, nem o nome dos... – Eu tinha que fazer algo, então eu parti para cima de Bella e segurei seu rosto delicadamente. Como se fosse a jóia mais rara do mundo.

\- Eu não quero desistir de nós, Bella. Eu não sei como fazer nosso casamento melhorar, mas podemos fazer descobrir isso juntos. Por favor... – Bella abriu seus olhos e lá eu vi a dor que ela estava sentindo. Suas lágrimas começaram a escapar meu coração doeu ao ver todo seu sofrimento. – Eu amo você.

\- Não... você não ama. Meu coração não agüenta mais ser tão massacrado assim. – Eu tentei ao máximo ser forte e não chorar, mas depois dessa declaração eu não agüentei e me permiti chorar.

\- Me dê só uma chance Bella. – Fechei meus olhos e encostei nossas testas. – Eu prometo que vou melhorar. – Rocei meu nariz levemente ao seu. – Prometo te dar atenção e para as crianças também... – Minha boca formigava com o leve toque que dei em sua bochecha. Sua pele era tão macia e cheirosa. – Por favor, Bella não me abandona... – Nossos lábios estavam tão próximos, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente e fresco. Minha boca precisava da sua, eu precisava sentir seu beijo e seu corpo contra o meu. Eu fechei os olhos e quando estava quase com os lábios nos seus ela se separou de mim.

\- Mas foi você quem me abandonou... – Eu senti um frio na espinha ao ouvir suas palavras. Era isso, eu estava perdendo a mulher que amava. E a culpa era redondamente minha. Bella procurou sua bolsa e fugiu e eu não fui atrás dela, eu estava feito concreto preso ao chão. Meus músculos não se moviam e eu só sentia meu coração bater erraticamente.

\- Minha mulher foi embora... – Eu murmurei. – E a porra da culpa é minha! – Fechei meus punhos e dei um soco na parede ao lado da porta. Eu não liguei para a dor de meus dedos. Isso não era nada comparado a dor que eu sentia no peito. Dei mais umas séries de socos na parede, um mais forte que o outro até que uma das camareiras apareceu ali, assustada pelo barulho.

\- Algum problema senhor? – Seu sotaque Francês estava ali, mas ela falou perfeitamente o inglês. – Ouvimos alguns gritos e sua mulher desceu as escadas correndo e pediu um taxi.

\- Ela disse a onde ia? – Ela negou com a cabeça. _Merda._

\- Eu quero um taxi imediatamente. Eu preciso ir atrás da mulher que eu amo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Depois de procurar desesperadamente por Bella por toda Paris me veio a cabeça o único lugar que ela poderia estar. Pedi para o taxista esperar com o taxímetro ligado e subi correndo as escadas e suspirei aliviado quando a vi encostada à mureta, olhando para bela vista. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Cheguei ao seu lado sem fazer um barulho se quer e a puxei pela cintura, assim como a primeira vez que a beijei.

\- Edward? Por Deus! O que você está fazendo? – Foram essas palavras que Bella disse quando eu a puxei.

\- Relaxa Bella. Estou cansado de ouvir a voz do nosso guia turístico babão. – Disse sem graça, me lembrando exatamente das palavras que trocamos aquele dia. Bella pareceu perceber, pois sua feição relaxou e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. – Você percebeu que ele só fica de olho em você? – Eu brinquei e apertei seus quadris com minhas mãos e então Bella começou a chorar novamente. – Deus , Bella! Eu odeio te ver chorar. – Bella tentou me empurrar mas eu não permiti que isso acontecesse então eu a abracei forte e despejei tudo que queria para ela.

\- Bella, minha Bella. Meu amor. Você é tudo que eu tenho na vida. Você e os pequenos, eu não quero e não posso ficar sem você. Eu sei que eu fui uma merda de marido depois de um tempo, mas eu quero fazer isso dar certo. Eu quero te dar carinho, amor, motivos para sorrir e se sentir especial. Me perdoa Bella, por favor. Me dê mais uma chance. Me deixe mostrar que eu posso ser tudo que você precisa novamente. Eu me sinto um inútil te fazendo chorar e sofrer assim desse jeito, você não merece nada disso. Nunca na vida. – Minhas mãos corriam desesperadamente por seus cabelos e costas. Lágrimas banhavam meu rosto e alguns fios do cabelo de Bella assim como minha blusa estava banhada com suas lágrimas. – Por favor Bella. – Disse praticamente sem voz por conta do choro. – Apenas mais uma chance é tudo que eu peço. Me deixe te fazer feliz e consertar toda essa cagada que eu fiz... – Bella apertava forte suas mãos em mim, sua testa estava descansando em meus ombros e minhas mãos rodeando sua cintura fazendo uma pequena prisão, não a deixando se mover. Bella fungou e soltou o aperto de suas mãos e elas subiram em direção a minha nuca e seus dedos entrelaçaram nos cabelos da minha nuca, eu relaxei um pouco.

\- Edward... – Bella disse sem se mover. – Você me deu motivos demais para desistir de tudo. Eu só não estou agüentando viver esse falso conto de fadas. Para os outros estamos bem... – Tenho certeza que ela se referia ao que tinha acontecido mais cedo na festa. – Mas nós não estamos.

\- Eu sei Bella, eu sei... Só me dê a chance...

\- Eu estou tão cansada, Edward. – Bella me interrompeu porém seus dedos nunca pararam o carinho em meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos e encostei meu nariz em seus cabelos, sentindo seu perfume delicioso. Ambos estávamos mais calmos e tínhamos parado de chorar, mas a tristeza de Bella estava evidente em sua voz. – Você tem que prometer Edward. – Bella levantou seu rosto e me olhou profundamente. Eu sabia que ela podia ver minha alma claramente. – Eu estou cansada de sofrer em silêncio Edward, estou cansada de dormir sozinha toda noite... Cansada. – Sua testa voltou para meu ombro, eu estava tenso.

\- Você... – Minha boca ficou seca. – Você quer que eu dê um tempo para você poder... Respirar e pensar?. Por que eu posso te dar espaço Bella. Eu que-

\- Não! – Bella ergueu sua cabeça novamente. – Eu disse que estou cansada de ficar sem você Edward. Eu não quero tempo. Eu só quero você. Por favor, Edward... – Segurando em meus cabelos, Bella trouxe meu rosto para o dela e me beijou delicadamente. Seus lábios tão macios e tinha um gosto tão bom um gosto de Bella misturado com suas lágrimas. Deus! Eu senti tanta falta de ter Bella assim tão perto de mim. Sua língua invadiu minha boca quase que timidamente, fechei meus dentes em sua língua e a chupei para dentro de minha boca e a soltei devagar. Minhas mãos viajavam de suas costas até a curvatura de sua deliciosa bunda. Porra há quanto tempo que eu não a tocava assim? Não sabia dizer quanto, mas era muito tempo. O fogo que estava adormecido dentro de nós cresceu repentinamente nos queimando, suas unhas arranhavam meu couro cabeludo e eu gostava tanto daquela sensação. Bella estava feroz, mordendo e chupando meu lábio inferior e seu quadril moía contra o meu, e minha ereção completamente dura estava sendo deliciosamente amassada por sua pélvis. Eu tinha perdido noção de onde estávamos quando a empurrei em alguma parede e ataquei seu pescoço mordiscando e dando leves chupadas. Bela sussurrava palavras desconexas que sumiam no ar.

\- Eu senti tanto sua falta. – Eu murmurei em seu pescoço, e subi com beijos lentos e quentes ta seu ouvido. – Me perdoa Bella?

\- Eu amo você Edward... – Bella suspirou, me abraçando pelo pescoço. – Não quero mais ficar sem você. – A abracei pela cintura e ergui seu corpo do chão, a deixando na mesma altura que eu e apertei seu corpo contra o meu.

\- Vou fazer dar certo, Bella. Não vou te abandonar novamente, eu prometo a você. – Pude sentir Bella sorri em meu pescoço e ao mesmo tempo ela estremeceu. – Vamos para o hotel. Você deve estar congelando. – A coloquei no chão novamente e olhei em seus olhos.

\- Eu sai tão depressa que me esqueci de tudo, ate dos meus sapatos. – Bella segurou a barra de seu vestido e mostrou seus delicados pés no chão duro e gelado de Paris.

\- Ah, Bella... Me desculpe novamente.

\- Está tudo bem Edward. De verdade e além do mais a culpa é minha por ter saído daquele jeito e e- Não a deixei terminar a frase, envolvi meu braço direito em suas pernas e a segurei no colo, no estilo noiva. E Bella soltou um grito de surpresa chamando atenção de algumas pessoas, me fazendo rir.

\- Tudo resolvido. – Ela riu envolvendo seus braços em meu pescoço e deitou sua cabeça em meus ombros, deixando seu nariz enterrado em meu pescoço. - Sei que vamos demorar um pouco para deixar tudo como era antes, mas... Nós vamos ficar bem. - Bella assentiu coim a cabeça e me apertou mais contra seu corpo. Eu sorri, vitorioso. Caminhei desse jeito, colado ao corpo de Bella até o taxi e a depositei delicadamente no banco traseiro, dei a volta pelo carro e entrei fechando a porta. Pedi educadamente para o taxista nos levar até o hotel novamente.

Depois de todo esse tempo, eu me sentia mais leve e até assim por dizer, mais jovem. Esse peso todo foi tirado de nossas costas e agora sim nós teríamos nosso casamento feliz como era antes, ou pelo menos eu vou me esforçar para fazer a nossa magia voltar. Bella ainda é uma mulher atraente, meiga, inteligente e merece todo o amor que eu possa dar. Vou fazer de tudo para nunca mais deixar minha mulher triste. Estiquei minhas mãos e agarrei suas panturrilhas e coloquei suas pernas em cima da minha coxa.

\- Seus pés devem estar doloridos não é? – Perguntei erguendo um pouco seu vestido, até o meio de suas coxas e voltei passando levemente meus dedos até chegar a seu pé novamente. Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior assentindo lentamente. – O que você acha de uma massagem? – Novamente Bella assentiu, mas dessa vez um suspiro saiu de sua boca. Eu sabia que Bella adorava massagens nos pés, eu até poderia dizer que era uma parte erógena de seu corpo, pois antigamente quando eu fazia massagem ela ficava completamente mole e ofegante e logo partia para cima de mim. E é isso que eu vou fazer, vou deixá-la querendo mais, vou deixar sua pele pegando fogo e outras partes também... Vou começá-la fazendo feliz aqui até chegar em nossa cama. Onde ambos sentimos muita falta.

* * *

**Olha quem apareceeeeeeu! kkkkkk GENTE ME PERDOEM POR FAVOR. Eu disse que ia apareceu logo com o capitulo, porem demorei mais que a vida pra postar kkkkk, porém quero que vocês agradeçam a Fifty Shades of fucking delicious Greeeey por que senti inspiração pra escrever o capitulo e finalizar a minha short fic *-* Eu fui na pré estreia e eu derreti na sala do cinema com minha prima. Que filme maravilhoooso! Vocês já foram assistir? E o que acharam? Eu me apaixonei pela Dakota, quero pegar essa mulher e colocar num chaveirinho e levar pra todo lado sz.**

**Qual cena vocês mais gostaram do filme? Tirando as de sexo (666 eu gostei muito da cena que a Ana discute o contrato com o Christian. E gente o que foi ela bebada ligando pro Sr. Grey? Me mijei de rir.**

**Oh céus, chega de falar. Dessa vez eu volto rapidinho com o ultimo capitulo :'(**


End file.
